whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ataru Hori
Ataru Hori (ホリ・アタル) is a major character in the Mr. Driller series, making his first debut in Mr. Driller G. He was born on July 7, 1984. He is 34. He is a Tank in Miitopia. He joined Whitney's squad in late August or early September 2018. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa (2001-present) Ryan Drees (English Dub) Todd Haberkorn (My English Dub Version) Appearance Ataru is Japanese with gray hair that covers his right eye. He has brown eyes and he's never seen wearing anything else than his driller outfit. He wears a black helmet with spike-shaped earpieces. His suit is a dark blue color with light blue sleeves and a white cross on his chest, he also wears a red scarf. He is sometimes seen with a twig on his mouth. Personality He is very Energetic in Miitopia. Ataru is Susumu Hori's older brother, and is Taizo Hori and Masuyo Tobi's older son who ran away from home. He is a rogue driller who lacks an official driller's license, and lives in an area unknown to any of the main characters in the series, thanks to a confrontation with his father, whom Ataru also holds a grudge against. He is a loner-type who usually attempts to look 'cool', and has a companion named Usagi. He considers his younger brother, Susumu, to be a "sweet kid". He gets so many strategies calmed down by Whitney Larson. He is Inspired by Ataru Moroboshi from Urusei Yatsura. He can be enstranged. He doesn't get along with his father, Taizo. He's been trying to find his purpose in life ever since he left home (but not anymore thanks to Whitney after helping out the strategies). Rumor has it he currently works as an unlicensed driller (but now he is licensed). The Best Things I Ever Did exist Relatives Parents Taizo Hori (Father) Masuyo Tobi (Mother) Siblings Susumu Hori (brother) Taiyo Tobi (brother) Ex-Spouse Hikari Yasumi (divorced 2017) Children Atari Hori (daughter) Stuff Likes Whitney, Usagi, Harvey Girls Forever!, Detective Pikachu (2019 Movie), Dislikes Big Mouth (Netflix TV Show), Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Can Your Pet, Chloe's Closet, Gerald McBoing Boing, SpongeBob SquarePants Trivia His Japanese voice actor is Toshio Furukawa. He also provided the voice of Taizo Hori. He also voiced Ataru Moroboshi (Urusei Yatsura), Lupin III, and Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) He is inspired by Ataru Moroboshi from Urusei Yatsura. He and Audrey are afraid of bat nests too. He is Areum Lee's big enemy His English voice actor Ryan Drees in Mr. Driller Drill Spirits. But since his voice might be too high, I'd might have Todd Haberkorn to voice Ataru instead. He used to leave home and get away from his father throughout the 2000's, but not anymore thanks to Whitney helping out on strategies He hates Big Mouth with a burning passion. Gallery ATARU HORI FOREVER.PNG Ataru in Dig Dug Digging Strike.PNG|Ataru in Dig Dug: Digging Strike Ataru is so cute.PNG ataru loses.PNG|Ataru (when he loses) Ataru Running.png Ataru WGL Sprite.png Cute little ATARU.PNG Ataru wins.PNG|Ataru (when he wins) USAGI!!.PNG|Usagi Usagi laying down.PNG|Usagi laying down Usagi.PNG|Usagi in Mr. Driller G Hot ATARU!!.PNG|"I love to get in this great pool." Category:Mr. Driller Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tank Category:Energetic Category:Males